Fire Emblem Sacred Love
by tasici
Summary: This story consists of made up character's, however i have used the enviroment of FE meaning using Wyverns and pegisous knights. This story is about three normal nobodies who are Adam, Liz and Scott they live a normal modern day life, sorry for the B/UL


Ok disclaimer time, I do not own the gaming rights of Fire Emblem, or most of the people within this story, I Do however have the games, and a couple of manga books, the people I do own in this game is myself, and the made up characters I have added within the story. This is my very first fan fiction story I have written and uploaded, the hard draft of the story is inside a folder written by pen so no one can really claim it. However this is updated due to the one on paper missed out key components like description. Sorry for taking up your time please enjoy.

**Fire Emblem, Sacred Love.**

**Chapter 1 When Dragon's burns a little brighter**

"Beep, beep" Ur… "Beep, beep" , "Yawn" ok… morning already…, well… best get ready for college… why does that dream… it always ends there?, another boring day of college, not like there is anything else to do here.. "Knock, Knock" . Come on in Lizzy "Lizzy is a tomboyish girl around 5oot tall, she has rusty reddish hair, light blue eyes, we have been friends for 6 years now, she is 16 years old, she is wearing size 8 jeans and a belt, a pink T-shirt with skulls and roses on it, black trainers" the door is open." As Lizzy walks into the house from the front yard she sees a hallway with 2 doors on the left side, one door was about 2meters away from Lizzy and the other about 1 meter away from the first door, as she walks forward and goes past the first door which is closed, upon reaching the second she looks to the left and into the room, there was a wooden dining table in the top left corner of the room, a Desk in the top centre with the families laptop and printer, and to the top right a drawer which she has no idea what is inside, that is all her vision can show, in front of her was stairs and she starts walking up them, once at top in front of her was the door to a small bathroom, it had a sink, toilet and bath in she turns left and goes up 3 more steps, now looking forwards there is a door in front of her before that is a hallway and before that is a door to the right which was her friends parent's bedroom, she skips that and starts walking to the hallway, the door in front of her was her friends sister's room, she turns right in the hallway and see's another door which is her friends room" Seriously you don't need to knock all the time. Its not nice entering someone's home without their permission. But I know its you so its ok. Even so Adam" Adam, Well I'm Adam. Adam let me do it, Adam is around 5-7, 8 foot tall he also has blue eyes, he has brown hair he is 17 and planning on joining the army, he's a good man and a born leader, keep that between us haha". are you decent?. Just need my Combats on, you can come on in. Ill wait out here till you have them on. Right… common in, "Chuck, Lizzy walks into the room, to see a black leather armchair in front of her followed by a 32 inch bucket TV and to the right of it a Xbox 360, and to the left a drawer with a PC on top, as she walks inside and then faces left a bed to the top left of the room and more shelving and drawers keeping Adam's cloths, book, DVD's and other items on to the floor is weights, as for the figure in front of her is Adam a medium built young man, Wearing a grey t-shirt hoddy, and a combat jacket along with a dark grey/black combat trousers and black army steel toe boots" I don't know why you don't walk in I've seen you in your underwear before. That was different we where young. I wouldn't call eleven young, I didn't understand I only asked if you wanted to go to the cinema and you took two hours getting ready. Well I had to get ready you didn't want me going out with my pyjama's did you?. No… Ah common we're already five minutes late we'll end up missing the bus at this rate

"**Adam and Lizzy walk out of Adam's room and takes the same route Lizzy took to get to his room out of the house, when out in the front yard they turn left and walk forwards about ten feet then walks out of the gate and turns left and both start following the path forwards, going past houses factories and a petrol station, they start walking along a row of houses on the opposite side of the roads, and they start to bicker" Ah the old married couple are at it again. Married couple!, Scott "Scott's a pain in the backside but he's a good guy, Scott is a little over 5 foot, he has brown hair and hazel eyes, he likes playing phantasm games he is 15 and me and him, we have been friends for 11 years now, he is wearing a red t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and white trainers with black stripes across the front" ill kill you, "Lizzy starts to chase after Scott and he starts running away". Get back here!. So Adam what where you two bickering about again. We aren't bickering, are we Adam?. We aren't?. See Scott we aren't. I don't know Lizzy sounds more like a question he asked then an answer. That's Liz to you, only Adam can call me Lizzy "Liz blushes". I thought he would call you something like love, hun or darling, hahaha. Get back here and ill make it so you're never able to have kids!. "Scott starts to run away towards the town centre and reaching the leisure centre with Liz chasing him". Liz stop chasing him and lets go we're going to miss the College bus at this rate. "As Adam says a little further ahead of Liz and Scott" Wait up Adam don't leave me with her she'll bite my head off. Hay! What was that get back here you little twerp!.**

"**Adam, Liz and Scott are at the bus stand for College. To the west is the church which is just across the road from the bus college bus stop, and roads which head to Willington and Durham, to the south is the town hall, shops, and rows of houses, to the east is shops and roads which head to Tow Law and to the north the town centre's car park, more shops, a library and roads heading to Bishop Auckland where the College's building is stationed, this is Crook my home town" Say Adam I know you said your joining the army and our college year is almost finished, but what do you plan to do?. I don't know Scott, getting fit probably, go on a month biking somewhere, or walk around England. Adam that's insane. At least its better then sitting on my arse all day by the computer like we technically do now. Ah… "In the distance Adam sees a yellow Garnets Double Decker bus" looks like another day of nonsense.**

"**Adam who is sitting next to Liz on the college bus and Scott sitting behind them "Adam's mobile starts to go off playing 'Your Not Alone'" Hmmm… "Adam reaches into his right jacket pocket and takes out his mobile, and starts to read it 'Adam, when are you going to ask her out, if you wait to long you'll miss your chance, come on I dare yea to ask her tonight walking home, wait I double dare yea". Who was it Adam?, Ah… it was my mum she gave me a list of jobs to do. But your at college, didn't she know. Guess not, ill tell her. "Adam replies to Scott 'Ok, guess there is no backing out'. "After that text they were on the bus for about Ten more minutes they reach Bishop Auckland College and get off the college bus"**

"**Its lesson three after lunch, 2pm", "Yawn" So I take it you find my lesson boring Adam. Huh? "Adam blinks with a blank look on his face like he was lost" oh erm no… I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Right, ok next time make sure you get more sleep and cover your mouth next time. Hahaha ok… sorry. "Adam's tutor walks away to check on the other students". Hey Scott what was with that text, I do plan to just I haven't found the right moment. Well, you know she is cute and sooner or later she will be asked out and you will lose your shot with the person you should be with, so ask her and you cant back out I double dared you. Scott Adam since you seem to know what we're doing and don't need to listen explain to everyone. "uh oh". "College ends in an disaster" Can believe you got Adam homework, "Liz , Scott and Adam are walking home through the park in the park there is there is a skate park to the east, to the north is the leisure centre where the fitness centre is and the swimming pool, to the west there is a old peoples home and to the south is the town centre", "Liz hits Scott in the shoulder". Hay I got homework as well. Lizzy can I talk to you?. Er ok "Liz walks back to where Adam is standing" Hay Scott walk on ahead we'll catch up. Ok "Scott's thoughts, Is he really going to ask her?" **

"**in that same morning" High Priest… "Quick footsteps can be heard running down a hallway with a door to the left of him about 2 metre's from him, about 4 metre's from that there is 2 turnings one to the left and the other to the right" High Priest!… . Calm down Neil "Neil is a young priest still learning his ropes in the world, He has green eyes and brown hair, he is 10, he is about 4 foot tall, he has no parents he lost them in a war 2 years ago, he is wearing a blue priests robe with white rimes, the High Priest or Zilcha took him in two months later after he was found wondering a city living out in the streets. Zilcha made High Priest at 26, he has dark green hair and blue hair, he is wearing a dark green nobles shirts and dark brown briefs", "Just as Neil reaches the turnings Zilcha came to him to answer Neil" What is it my son?. Well… . What is it?. Them old stories my mama told me use to tell me when my father was fighting in the war. Yes Neil is there a point to this?. Well it was about when the Dragons Flames, when they burn brighter it means that dark days will once again be upon us. So I see the Dragons Statue flame is burning brighter. Yes… there is another war coming isn't there?. Yes Neil. "sniff, Sniff" Why… what are we meant to do. Here let me tell you the other part of the story, a few months after the flames getting brighter heroes will arrive from the heaven will be blessed upon us and put s stop to the nightmare which sweeps world… but there will still be sadness like all wars casualties occur, but don't fill your heart with sorrow it was just meant to be their time to go to the heaven's… .Father?. Oh I'm sorry run along you have training to do also make sure you get a good night sleep it's going to be a big day tomorrow. Ok thank you father. So the time has come, Spira, Gaia and Terra I hope you will protect Neil.**

"**From where we left Liz, Adam and Scott in the park" Well erm…, well… I've been meaning to ask you this for along time… well would you… go out with me?. Ep! "Liz blushes". Why are you going red I'm the one that asked… .Adam!. What is it Scott. There is something Below you. Don't you mean to look out yourself "The ground starts to crack open and some strange upside down lego blocks appear which look like noses". Liz get outta here now!. I cant move its under me as well, help me Adam! "Liz grabs Adam's hand, before suddenly flames start to shoot out from the noses and engulfs all three of them in fire, it appears they where the noses of the Dragon gods, and within four seconds all three of them Adam, Liz and Scott where no-where to be seen along with the noses on the floor vanished except for 3 items on the floor Scott's Mobile, Liz's Mobile and Adam's Wallet"**


End file.
